Celos
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: -"Tal vez no sería mala idea que Kyrie se le declarase algunas veces más al chico frente a sus narices si este iba a ser el resultado, pensó antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo consigo hacia su habitación"- Leve Yaoi, Dante x Nero


*Sonido de dedo golpeando micrófono* Probando, probando en el fandoooooom ~

Hoy sacándole un poco de polvo a mi pc, descubrí que me tenía descargado el DMC4.. y que todavía no lo instalaba. Jo, suerte la mía XD no pensé que esto sería tan viciante... sobre todo con Nero. Personalmente me desagrada Kyrie, y no es porque sea una amenaza para mi fandom (?), solo que … no sé, tiene un "algo" asi que lo más probable es que si vuelvo a escribir algo de esto ella no salga muy bien parada XD

Y nada que contar, excepto que este es mi One-shot n°16, no soy capaz de escribir fics largos porque me aburre escribirlos y me canso rápido, ¡Vivan los One-shots! (?)

**Advertencias?** Ooc, ooc everywhere. Y mucho Fluff! Porque soy demasiado Homo como para escribir otra cosa ahora mismo. Asi que no tengo argumento en defensa.

**Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom, si fuera por mí, esto sería Yaoi.

* * *

- Hey, Kid – con pie sobre la mesa y pizza en mano, el cazador extendió una mano con un poco de su propia comida hacia el adolescente que parecía estar concentrado en algún punto misterioso de la pantalla que parecía ser mucho más interesante que el hombre de la gabardina roja.

Llamó un par de veces más sin éxito y Dante desistió de su cometido.

Nero había llegado a Devil May Cry hacía ya algún tiempo y Dante no tenía mucho que hablar sobre él apartando e hecho de ser un niñato atrevido con un estado de humor bastante especial. Y que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Bajó los pies del escritorio y se levantó de su pequeño "aposento" dejando restos de comida tras él, se posicionó tras el menor arrebatándole el Joystick y obteniendo por consiguiente un gruñido como respuesta; nada más que eso.

Decidió tantear un poco más el terreno.

- Nero – los hombros del chico temblaron ligeramente, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor – Vamos, se va a enfriar y Lady no querrá comprarnos otra – alzó una mano para revolver sus cabellos obteniendo el mismo rechazo de siempre. El chico era complicado.

Arrastró los pies rodeando el sillón que ocupaba el menor y se detuvo al ver su perfil iluminado por la luz artificial emitida por esa especie de consola de segunda mano recién adquirida. Se quedó observando un poco más el perfectamente recortado perfil de Nero, quien comenzó a impacientarse en su presencia y decidió darle pausa a su videojuego para luego enterrar el rostro en sus manos.

Dante se sentó con cuidado a su lado, sabiendo que si no se iba despacio, su vida se acortaría varios años a pesar de ser un demonio.

Abrió la boca un segundo antes de ser interrumpido por el menor, quien no hablaba desde hacía unas horas si no era decir poco.

- Si vas a hablar sobre lo que piensas de Kyrie, te vas al diablo – la pantalla se volvió a iluminar y los ojos de Nero brillaban de una manera extraña, Dante miró el trozo de pizza que se encontraba esperándolo en su escritorio pero debía arreglar esto antes. Los dedos del menor se estrellaban furiosamente contra las pobres teclas que resonaban en tuda la estancia.

- Kid – volvió a llamar, sabiendo que sería ignorado y así fue – Oye, Kid – fijó sus ojos en el semblante molesto del poseedor de Devil Bringer quién presionaba con más fuerza los controles cada vez que Dante abría la boc para decir algo molesto – Me gustas – suspiró y se levantó casi con desgana del sillón, Nero detuvo su furioso desahogo con los pobres controles pero como siempre, Dante esperó mucho más sin grandes ganancias. Dió media vuelta a su escritorio dispuesto a darle al fin una probada a su adorada pizza.

De todas las cosas que le gustaban de Nero, ésa era su favorita. No era divertido cazar víctimas sin que éstas opongan resistencia.

Claro que siempre pensó que sería un criajo como todos los demás exceptuando el hecho de traer restos de Vergil consigo – esa fue una de las causas del porqué lo aceptó, pero nunca lo iba a admitir – y que el chico sabía defenderse en batalla. Al menos no tendría que estar haciendo de niñera.

Observó su plato vacío unos instantes antes de fijarse en el otro que en un principio estaba destinado a Nero, pero si él no quería...

- Me dejas sin comida y te hago devolverlo todo – hizo una mueca de asco ante la perspectiva de eso y se apartó del plato. Observó cómo el menor dejaba de una buena vez su asiento frente a la pantalla y se encaminaba en su dirección, evitando su mirada.

- Me gustas, Kid – repitió. Un disparo justo en medio de la frente fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, bueno, también un notorio sonrojo por parte del otro.

- A mi no, viejo pedófilo – murmuró el de la Blue rose antes de coger su trozo de comida y echarle una mascada bajo la atenta mirada de Dante, c.

- Karie no me gusta – una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro, quería joderlo y lo estaba logrando.

Nero cerró los ojos, hastiado ya de la actitud inmadura del que debía ser su "tutor".

**- **_Kyrie_ – remarcó – No te ha hecho especialmente nada que yo me haya enterado, así que no me jodas, Dante – el mayor ensanchó la sonrisa, de verdad que en algunos momentos se podía comportar como un verdadero infante.

- Pero tu le gustas, eso es más que suficiente – volvió a subir sus pies sobre el mesón y recargó su ancha espalda en el respaldo que srujió bajo su peso - ¿Debería haber algo más fuerte que eso, bebé?

Unos minutos más se podía ver a un muy sonriente Nero salir de aquél que él llamaba el espantoso cuarto con su brazo derecho brillando más de lo normal. Quizás Dante se arrepentiría algún día de haberle llamado "bebé".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una larga figura descansaba plácidamente sobre uno de los sillones de cuerpo entero en la recepción cubierto hasta la cabeza por una delgada manta roja, unos cabellos plateados se asomaban tímidamente bajo ella como si no quisieran ser detectados. Y esa era realmente la situación, los que menos deseaba Nero era encontrarse con el mayor después de todo.

Se removió incómodamente en su puesto y cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar pasos cerca de él, estaba decidido a no dar tregua hasta que su infantil compañero de trabajo se le fueran un poco sus aireadas ideas de la cabeza.

Dante se asomó por las escaleras sin ninguna intención de ocultar su presencia del menor, él más que nadie debería saber lo cabezota que era el cazador con el ex caballero muchas veces, y sobre todo cuando aparecía alguien amenazando la estupenda relación –según Dante– que ellos tenían.

Se acuclilló sin importarle si sus pesadas botas rechinaban o no sobre la figura que descansaba sobre el largo sofá, incluso desde su posición podía sentir el castañeo de sus dientes. Al parecer bajar la temperatura del medidor no era suficiente como para devolverlo a la cama.

- Alguien podría entrar y violarte – susurró una vez hubo metido su cabeza por debajo de la manta con la esperanza de ver el rostro del chico, pero éste le daba la espalda – Tal vez sea yo.

Un codazo en sus costillas y un "Cállate, viejo" fue lo suficiente como para hacerle soltar una carcajada y tirar de la manta con todas sus fuerzas, tomando desprevenido a Nero quién seguía empeñándose en no verle la cara.

- Ven arriba conmigo – susurró cerca de su oído consiguiendo que el otro gruñera y se apegase aún más a su lugar de descanso. Primero, tocó suavemente algunas hebras plateadas del menor y al no ver respuesta negativa, simplemente decidió deslizar sus dedos por entre ellos, ofreciéndo leves caricias que en ocasiones normales serían completamente rechazadas.

Una vez estuvo convencido de que Nero le aceptaría la petición esta vez, volvió a repetir la pregunta sin obtener respuesta. Aunque Devil Bringer siguiese brillando, Nero estaba profundamente dormido.

- Definitivamente podrían violarte – sin pensárselo dos veces buscó los labios del otro, para rozarlos levemente con los suyos.

Tal vez no sería mala idea que Kyrie se le declarase algunas veces más al chico frente a sus narices si este iba a ser el resultado, pensó antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo consigo hacia su habitación, para esta vez asegurarse de que el día de mañana, el menor no tuviese energías ni para levantarse.

* * *

…. Y eso. Creo que tengo _algo_ con la palabra "violación", tal vez sea porque siempre quise usarla, y ahora no me pude aguantar. Perdóname, Nero de mi alma, pero olvídate de caminar por al menos una semana.

Otra cosa, para mi esto es demasiado Fluffy, no sé si para ustedes. Tengo una mente retorcida y complicada, asi que no me pidan que comprenda el significado que tiene esa palabra para sus mentes XD

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, del review nace el autor (Mentira, pero no cuesta nada decir algo bonito o constructivo acerca de esto XD) y pretendo seguir en el fandom... tal vez, asi que no me olviden (?) ;_;

**Cuídense y hasta luego ~**


End file.
